


Heat Wave

by MechBull



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-01
Updated: 2010-05-01
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechBull/pseuds/MechBull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Previously posted to Livejournal May 2010. </p><p>It's hot out, and Luke can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Wave

Luke couldn’t sleep.

He wished it was at least for a decent reason, like because he was thinking about an important foundation meeting he had the next day, or because he drank too much caffeine right before bed, or (especially) because Reid was doing that thing with his tongue. 

But it wasn’t. It was because it was hot.

Very hot.

Summer had struck with a vengeance, and of course the air conditioning in Katie’s apartment building went out the same week. After day three of Jacob sobbing over his inability to get comfortable, she had abandoned ship for a cooler place to stay. Which really was pretty awesome, because it gave Reid and Luke some privacy. 

Reid thought it was sickeningly sweet that Luke wanted to stay there with him in the inferno just so he could kiss Reid whenever he felt like it, without worrying about who was around to see them. He mocked Luke for it mercilessly, actually. But he was smirking when he did, so Luke just kissed him again.

Luke sighed, opening his eyes, staring through the darkness at the desperately-spinning ceiling fan. He felt the breeze on his sweaty skin. The light sheet was kicked off ages ago, and Luke was seriously considering taking off his boxers as well. 

He turned his head, looking over at his boyfriend (Luke only called Reid that in his head, unless Reid was really being annoying, and then he called him that to his face). He wondered how Reid could sleep in this weather, but despite his disbelief, an occasional soft snore came from his direction. 

It wasn’t fair.

He had tried counting sheep. He had tried closing his eyes and breathing deeply and _pretending_ he was sleeping, just on the off chance he could fool his body. He had snuck out of bed for a cool glass of ice water. He had flopped around in every different position known to man. Really, there was only one thing that could definitely put Luke to sleep at this point. And that meant he’d have to wake Reid up.

He rolled to his side, lifting a hand and reaching out carefully. Softly, Luke put his fingers to Reid’s hairline, brushing back the locks that were matted to his forehead with sweat. For good measure, he leaned forward, barely pressing his lips to Reid’s naked shoulder.

“You can’t be serious,” Reid muttered. 

Luke snickered. He propped himself on one elbow and stared down at Reid.

“Oh, did I wake you?” he asked, fake-apologetic.

“It’s not happening,” Reid said, but Luke could see the white glint of his teeth in the dim light shining through the windows and he could tell Reid was smiling. “It’s too hot.”

“You’re too hot,” Luke whispered.

“Flattery will get you nowhere, Mr. Snyder.”

Luke bent down again, tracing the rim of Reid’s ear with his tongue before taking the lobe softly between his teeth. Backing away again, he pointed out, “Previous experience would prove that’s not true.”

Reid sighed deeply, rolling over to face Luke as he exhaled. He placed one hand low on Luke’s hip and, somehow, that part of his skin burned even hotter.

“You think there’s any way we could do this without actually touching?” Reid asked.

“Hmm,” Luke mused out loud. “If anyone could manage it, I think we could.”

“We’ll have to try phone sex next week when I’m at that conference.”

Luke made a _duh_ face even though there was obviously no chance Reid could even see it. “Ah, I already have it scheduled.”

Reid laughed sharply through his nose.

“I’m going to miss you,” Luke admitted, finding it easier to confess the truth in the dark. Reid didn’t respond, and Luke shook his head. “I can _feel_ you rolling your eyes.”

“I’m going to be gone four days,” Reid reminded him. “Four.”

“Yeah, but…it’s the first time we’ll be apart since we – ”

Reid surged forward, kissing Luke square on the mouth. Luke tried kissing him back, but the grin that sprung to his face made it difficult. He knew that would do the trick. Reid still hated nothing more than talking about _feelings_.

And then Luke stopped thinking, because Reid was deepening the kiss and pulling him closer and even though their flushed and heated torsos were now in full contact, Luke shivered just a little bit. Reid broke the kiss, dropping his head down to suck and kiss the point where Luke’s neck met his shoulder. Luke tilted his head, giving him all the access he needed. He ran one hand up Reid’s back, feeling the muscles beneath his palm. He could hear Reid’s harsh breathing in his ear. And when Reid reached down, pushing Luke's boxers as low as he could and wrapping his fingers tightly around Luke’s cock, Luke whimpered. He actually whined. 

Reid laughed cheerfully at the noise, moving his hand faster. Luke pulled himself closer, so close he almost felt like he was trying to _climb_ Reid or maybe even get inside him somehow. But he couldn’t just let Reid get away with it. “Shut up,” he said. Reid laughed even louder.

Luke nudged his shoulder, forcing Reid to his back. And then he pulled himself to his knees, leaning forward to pin Reid’s hands to the bed above his head. He moved his hips slowly, dragging his full, hard member along the length of Reid’s. The movement was aided by the fluid leaking from the tips and the sweat now covering both of their bodies with a light sheen. 

Reid lifted his head as much as possible, his shoulders rising off the mattress. Luke took the hint and bent down, meeting him in a sloppy kiss. Luke let one of Reid’s hands go, lifting his own to the side of Reid’s face. The tips of his fingers snuck through Reid's damp and curling hair, even as Reid’s free hand dropped to Luke's lower back with a slight, unintended slap. Luke barely noticed though; he was too busy following Reid’s unspoken demands to increase speed and force and…oh _God_.

Luke broke the kiss, burying his face in the pillow to the side of Reid’s head, gasping as he came. Reid never stopped rocking his hips, following Luke over the edge with a groan mere seconds later. The fingers of his other hand, the one still entwined with Luke’s, tightened for a moment and then fell slack. After a few moments of speechless panting, Luke rolled off Reid. He landed on his back, his chest rising up and down quickly as he fought to catch his breath. Then, he looked in Reid’s direction and he laughed in amazement.

“Wow,” he finally managed.

Reid didn’t say anything, but Luke could sense him smiling again. There was a slight rustle as Reid lifted his hand to his face and rubbed at his eye. Then he sat up, grabbing the edge of the sheet at the foot of the bed. He cleaned Luke off first, rubbing perhaps a little too long and a little too thoroughly at Luke’s groin. Then he cleaned himself off, falling back onto his pillow when he was done.

“Who knew it could get so hot in Oak _hell_?” he asked.

“Are you talking about the temperature or the sex?” Luke asked with a grin, his eyes drooping shut.

“The temperature, of course,” Reid said, deadpan. “I bet it’s cooler in Dallas.”

“Just think. Next week, you’ll be in Miami.”

“Yeah, but I won’t be sleeping next to the Human Furnace.”

“Aw. The things you say. You know how to make a boy blush.”

“Go to sleep.”

“'K.”

Luke rolled towards Reid again, wrapping an arm around his waist and spooning close. 

“Seriously?” Reid asked with half-hearted annoyance.

“Go to sleep,” Luke replied, closing his eyes.


End file.
